


Firsts

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-12
Updated: 2004-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Michael POV set after EOTW, Maria’s gone to NYC the rest never happened.





	

Michael was tired of waiting. He was tired of being on the sidelines, tired of being the best friend. He was just tired, and for him that was not normal. 

He was always on guard around her, afraid he was going to slip up, say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, and he hated living that way. Damn it, he never knew love was so perverse. 

He knew that he never loved Maria, it was so simple, he could now see so clearly. She never made him feel the way Liz was making him feel. How was he supposed to go on day after day seeing her with Max, when he loved her? 

She may not really be with Max, but Max thought that she should be. 

Max was his king, his brother, who the fuck cared he was going to have to make a move or be committed and that moment was pretty damn close. He let out a ragged sigh as he rolled over on his bed. He was even too tired to sleep, fuck it. 

Michael got up and threw on his t-shit and jeans from earlier in the day, looked at the clock to see it was four in the morning. He was so sick of the whole mooning over a girl thing--it was Max’s style not his—Michael didn’t moon over anyone. 

Walking out of his apartment, he decided going for a ride would be a bad idea, so walking was the only other option. The question was where to go. The park or past Liz’s house? Yeah. dumb thought. 

Definitely past Liz’s. He shook his head at his obviously impending insanity and blamed it all on her. 

It was her fault for being so wonderful, sweet, smart, caring and just… perfect for him. She accepted him and treated him like … like a normal guy. She knew that he liked to read and bought him books… no one did that. She even bought him a paint box to store his painting supplies in. He knew then he was a goner. He kept hoping that with all the time they spent together she would do or say something so he would know but she never did, and he knew she wasn’t into anyone else, especially not Max. 

Michael looked up to see he was standing by The Crash Down and wondered what to do.   
What he saw surprised him Liz was outside walking toward him. 

“Michael I was on my way to see you,” Liz greeted in a surprised and breathy tone. 

“I was just out for a walk I couldn’t sleep.” 

Duh, like she can’t see that, he thought to himself, reprehending himself for his tongue-tied behavior around her.   
.   
“Neither could I, I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” 

Her tone had turned more than slightly nervous 

“What’s wrong, what do you need, is Max bugging you again?” Michael asked more than slightly agitated at the thought that it might be Max upsetting her again. 

Would someone please buy the guy a clue? 

“No it’s not that, it is something else entirely.” 

“Well,.. what then? Liz, come on, spit it out.” 

“MichaelIhavefeelingsforyou,” She blurted out so fast he didn’t have time to register what she said. 

“What!?” 

“I have feelings for you, not friendly ones either. In fact I’m in love with you.” 

Michael was so stunned that he lost the ability to speak all. “UM, YOU WHAT?” 

“Shhhh!” 

“You love me?” 

She shook her head. “Just forget it.” 

“NO! Wait… I was just shocked, See the thing is I love you too, and was trying to think of a way to tell you. Then you just come out here and blurted it out for me.” 

Pacing around Michael was trying to make sense of his jumbled thought so he could tell her what he needed to. “I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile but …” 

“You weren’t sure of what I would do, right?” 

His uncomfortable shrug, pacing from foot to foot gave Liz her answer. 

Liz ran to hug him, looked up at him with her soft brown eyes. “I love you” 

Michael hugged her tightly to him and kissed her forehead and whispers against it. 

“I know that now. I love you too.” 

Their hands slide together as they walk silently toward his apartment, both content for the very first time in their lives.


End file.
